


An impolite truth

by Tsuki_Amano



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Amano/pseuds/Tsuki_Amano
Summary: You've never liked the truth,Should I lie once more?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	An impolite truth

AN IMPOLITE TRUTH  
An Impolite Truth  
That furrow in your brow speaks volumes  
Should I apologize again?  
Let the saccharine sweet tones waft between us  
So sweet that the bees drift closer 

My castle beckons me once more  
Nestled high above upon cottony clouds  
Where silence echoes in the corridors  
More deafening than the rolling thunder  
More piercing than the shouts

That spot of red on your cheek  
Blooming like the first blush on an apple  
So familiar, it almost makes me ache   
Then that spot widens to an angry flush   
And the ice settles once more

That furrow in your brow speaks volumes  
You've never liked the truth  
Should I apologize once more?  
I remember all the words you know  
This tangled dance  
A joyless waltz, the music forlorn  
Notes discordant and dancers tired

That furrow in your brows speaks volumes  
But the wrinkle in mine speaks more  
You see my dear  
The problem with a waltz  
The end must come to all  
You've never liked the truth  
So let's pretend it's all a lie


End file.
